emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1473 (24th July 1990)
Plot Zoe and Kim set off for Edinburgh to do some pre-graduation shopping. Frank is due to join them the following day, he tells Zoe how proud he is of her. Elsa reassures Nick that she hasn't changed her mind as she surprises him by calling round to 3 Demdyke Row. Alan visits Amos in hospital, he is doing well, but complains about the amount of visitors and get well cards he has received. Alan suggests they should come up with a rota for visitors. Henry is worrying about looking after Amos when he gets out of hospital. Annie offers to come down to The Woolpack to look after him. Sarah tells Henry that there is now a rota for visiting Amos. Nick worries about where he will live with Elsa. He is going to ask Frank if he can rent 3 Demdyke Row. Frank's business friends arrive for a meeting at Home Farm. They are rather boisterous. Seth tells Elsa that if she has a chance to be happy, she should take it. Alan shows Henry his rota for visiting Amos. He notices Jock taking a package into the fishmongers. Elizabeth tells Elsa that Michael has received the date for his hearing, she asks Elsa to speak to him. Nick asks Frank about renting Demdyke and is shocked to hear that Frank would expect about 150 pounds in rent per week. Alan confronts Jock about stealing fish, but he denies it and comes up with an excuse. Henry visits Amos in hospital and tells him that Annie is going to look after him when he comes out. Amos reminisces about a girl called Jean he met when he was ten and tells Henry that it was the first time he was contrary to someone he really rather liked. Henry realises this is Amos's way of telling him how much he cares for him. Dolly is busy preparing a business lunch for Frank. Alan notices that Frank has been drinking, even though he is meant to be teetotal. Elsa tries to convince Michael that he won't be found guilty over the barn fire. Annie cleans up the back room of The Woolpack. Henry tries to tell Annie how much he thinks of her, but she tells him that she already knows. Frank is getting more drunk with his friends as they watch a boxing match on television. Dolly is worried. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Seth - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Terry Prince - John Hallam Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, hallway, kitchen and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Fish & Game Farm *Unknown road in Hotten *Blackthorn Farm - Fields Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD